


Torches and Candles (MCYT Sky: Children of the Light AU)

by Pikachic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, ITS ON MOBILE, PLEASE PLAY SKY: CHILDREN OF THE LIGHT ITS SO GOOD, Platonic Relationships, Slow To Update, Spoilers, Tagging this was way harder than it should've been, yet another niche crossover that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachic/pseuds/Pikachic
Summary: Give this world one last chance.Dream is a Krill Hunter. Always has been, always will be. Secluded from the rest of the world, his days are nothing but mindless killing sprees, hunting nonstop until his light eventually burns out.Efficiency over emotion, his lifestyle has brought him unwanted attention from the Elders... as well as two more things to worry about.Perhaps Krill aren’t the most dangerous thing in this world.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Torches and Candles (MCYT Sky: Children of the Light AU)

It was windier than usual in Golden Wasteland. 

A single Child of Light perched upon one of the jagged rock formations that cut through Wasteland’s landscape, towering over the shadowy dunes of green sand. He was slightly taller than an average child, wearing a bright green cape that billowed in the wind and close-fitting black pants with purple boots accented with gold. His white hair was short and messy, with two pairs of curved silver horns framing the edges of his face. The mask he donned was an unusual one, bearing a rather unsettling black smiling mouth, painted by hand across the mask’s bottom half. 

The Child crouched down, gripping his Firework Staff and surveying the land below him. His eyes darted throughout the barren landscape before focusing upon what he was searching for - an enormous black creature flying slowly over the dunes. 

Its long body wove through the rock formations, dragging its countless legs through the air. Its horned head swung side to side as it scoured the land for prey, its single blue eye creating an ominous circle of blue light that swept across the green sand. 

The Child cocked his head in interest. His grip tightened upon his staff. Of course, Krill, otherwise known as Dark Dragons, weren’t a rare sight in Golden Wasteland, but this one was far too close to the edge of the Kingdom’s territory, and its current path was only bringing it closer and closer to the border between Golden Wasteland and Valley of Triumph.

_ Now, we can’t have that, can we? _

The Child straightened, hefting his staff in his hand. He reached into his cape and drew out a long length of rope. He got to work tying the one end of the rope securely around the rhombus-shaped head of his staff. With the other end of the rope, he fashioned a large loop that dangled several meters over the edge of the rock formation when finished. The Child tugged on the rope a few times, testing its strength. Satisfied, he spread his cape.

_ Time to go fishing. _

With a mighty leap, the Child dove off of the tall rock formation, hurtling down towards the Krill. As he streaked past the side of the creature’s head, he swung his staff and managed to loop the end of the rope around one of the Krill’s horns. With a quick flap of his cape, he swung beneath and back over the Dragon, landing deftly upon its head. The rope was now looped loosely around the Dragon’s neck.

At this point, the beast had become well aware of the existence of a Creature of Light nearby. Its blue eye flashed to a deadly red, and it turned its head back to try and spot its prey. Upon seeing nothing, its eye flashed back to blue as it looked around in confusion.

The Child, still perched upon the beast’s head, smirked beneath his mask. He gave the rope a great yank, tightening it around the creature’s neck. 

The Krill let out a strangled roar and began thrashing violently. Undeterred, the Child lifted his Fireworks Staff and pointed the rhombus-shaped tip downwards at the Dragon’s head. The staff thrummed beneath the Child’s fingertips as he began channeling Light into the staff, a glowing sphere of multicolored light forming within the rhombus shape at the staff’s head. At this point, the Krill’s thrashing was becoming wilder, more desperate, and, quite frankly, rather  _ annoying _ .

Without a second thought, the Child plunged the staff into the Krill’s head. 

The Krill shrieked in pain, thrashing even more frantically. In its desperation, it started smashing its head against the nearby rock formations, bringing the Child into several painful collisions with the dark green stone. The Child grunted and felt a few Winged Lights being torn from his body, but that didn’t matter. He had Lights to spare. The Child gripped the staff even tighter, channeling even more Light into its head, prompting the Krill to shriek even louder and thrash even harder.

_ Feisty, aren’t you? _

The Child grinned crazily beneath his mask, and as fiery adrenaline churned throughout his body, he buried the staff even deeper into the Dragon’s head and gave it a great twist.

The Dragon roared again, but this roar was quieter than its last few screams. The beast’s thrashing slowly but surely weakened as it sank towards the ground, crumpling into a heap on the sand. It twitched a few times, then moved no more.

The Child let out a breath as he pulled his staff from the Krill’s head. The head of the staff was now covered in blood, black like ink. He began to retrieve his rope from the Krill’s body and wasn’t surprised when the corpse began to crumble away into chunks of darkness that would be easily swept away by Wasteland’s winds. The whole thing would be gone in less than an hour. 

The Child strolled over to the edge of one of Wasteland’s polluted lakes. Of course, the oily water wouldn’t do a very good job of cleaning the gunk off of his staff, but it was better than nothing. 

Once he cleaned the staff to the best of his ability, he reattached it to the back of his cape. Then he pulled out a spherical vial of glowing yellow liquid, lifting up his mask slightly and gulping it down. He sighed as his energy was completely replenished.

_ “Well done, Clay.” _

The Child yanked his staff off of his back and whirled around, pointing it threateningly at whoever had spoken. He was rather surprised to see a glowing yellow Spirit standing before him, and was even more surprised when he saw the long silken robes the Spirit was wearing, indicating that it was from the Vault of Knowledge.

_ “My apologies,”  _ The Spirit said, undeterred by the sight of a staff pointing at its throat. After all, one couldn’t kill something that was already dead.  _ “You go by a different name now. Dream, correct?” _

“What do you want?” Dream demanded. “It’s not every day you see a Spirit wandering around outside of its own kingdom.”

_ “I simply need to deliver a message,”  _ The Spirit answered.  _ “Elder Lamed wishes to speak to you.” _

Dream’s eyes widened in surprise. He slowly lowered his staff. “Why?”

_ “I am afraid she did not tell me. Only she and the other Elders are aware of what this is about.” _

Dream was silent for a moment, then sighed and returned his staff to his back. “Okay. I’ll make sure to speak to her.”

The Spirit nodded in approval.  _ “Good.” _

Dream watched as the Spirit’s body became more and more transparent until it vanished altogether.

He narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze to the broken temples of Golden Wasteland. In the distance, he could faintly see a tall, thin tower rising from the horizon. 

_ Looks like I’m going to Vault. _

**Author's Note:**

> Me one day while playing Sky: What if there was an MCYT Sky AU? It's a cool idea, but it's probably not going anywhere...
> 
> Me later, having written a full-on fic for this AU: welp.
> 
> So here we are. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will probably be slow to update since I have a bunch of other projects, but I'll try to keep somewhat of a regular updating schedule.
> 
> -Pikachic


End file.
